


After Umbara

by starrynight8 (dieFabuliererin)



Series: girls and boys [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Umbara Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), male orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieFabuliererin/pseuds/starrynight8
Summary: Rex was a broken man in the aftermath of Umbara and Krell's betrayal. Ahsoka wanted to help take the edge off.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: girls and boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940242
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	After Umbara

The walls of the _Resolute_ felt haunted.

That was the only way Ahsoka could describe it. She ran her fingers along the cool metal and felt an absence of the life that used to fill the corridors.

The men who had survived Umbara were hidden away in the barracks, and Anakin had forbidden her from invading their privacy.

She didn't blame the clones for feeling like their trust in the Jedi had been shattered, but she was hurt that they didn't trust _her_. She wasn’t Krell.

Fives tried to reassure her after the intense debrief, telling her that time would heal and they weren’t upset with her, but she knew he was only saying that to give her hope.

She had forced a smile for the ARC, telling him that she understood. She promised to give them space, even if it made her heart ache to hear them crying through the Force at night.

That was a few days ago, and the men _still_ wouldn't get too close to Ahsoka or Anakin.

They still saluted them- sadly out of fear instead of respect- but they were stiff, rigid, and lacking the banter that they used to have. Their words were always clipped, as if there were a million other places they would rather be than in the presence of a Jedi.

Ahsoka wished she had been on Umbara to save her men from Krell. Even if she lost a limb or her life, she would've turned back time in a heartbeat to defend them from that traitor.

To defend her Captain.

Rex was broken.

She had never seen him so distant. It hurt her heart that he wouldn't even glance her way when they passed in the halls.

When he _had to_ speak to her, it was strictly professional with a monotone 'Yes, Commander' before he'd stride away.

One morning, she stopped Rex in the mess with a firm grip around his wrist. Before she could even open her mouth, he had pushed her backwards, straight into Fives' chest, and the ARC took her away before Rex realised what he'd done.

"Sorry for pushing you." He said from across the briefing table as they waited for Anakin.

She blinked, surprised by the sound of his voice after he'd given her the cold shoulder ever since they evacuated the 501st off that Force-forsaken planet.

"It's al-"

“Sorry I’m late!” Anakin burst through the door, cutting her off, and Rex didn't look at her for the rest of the day.

That night, Ahsoka found herself blubbering on Anakin's bunk, sobbing her eyes out in a very _un-Jedi-like_ manner.

"I- I just don't understand why they hate us!" She cried, wiping her eyes furiously with the tissue her Master gave her. "We didn't hurt them- Krell did! We've never hurt them, Master!"

Anakin sighed, sitting beside her, and putting a gentle arm around her shoulders. Any other Master would shun her for such a show of emotion, but not him. "I know it's tough, Snips; it's hard to see it from their point of view."

"Rex hates me!" She sobbed, crying onto Anakin's arm like some sort of pathetic youngling.

"He doesn't hate you, Ahsoka," Anakin assured, patting her arm sympathetically. "He's just going through a rough time right now. He was put in a horrible position on Umbara, and now he's constantly looking over his shoulder, not wanting to lose any more of his brothers by trusting so easily. Do you understand?"

Before she could answer, a knock sounded at the door. Anakin gave her a tight smile as both Jedi realised who was there, and Ahsoka tried to erase any evidence of her tears whilst Anakin stood up, "Come in, Captain."

The door opened, revealing Rex who was stood at perfect parade rest. He used to just stride into Anakin's office with his usual charisma and banter, but not anymore.

Ahsoka watched as he scanned the office, his eyes landing on her, searching her face for a few seconds before looking back at the General, "I have the report, sir."

The Umbara report.

Ahsoka felt her heart rate pick up. Everyone- all the way up the ladder- had been waiting for Rex to publish an official report of the chaos on Umbara. It would be a huge piece of evidence in Dogma's case in front of the court.

His brother's life was on the line.

"Thank you, Rex." Anakin took the report with a smile, keeping his distance from the clone who looked like he had been caught in headlights. "How are the wounded?"

The Captain's lips curled into a scowl, "We've lost two more since we went space-side."

"Oh," Ahsoka felt sadness pulse through Anakin's Force-signature, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too," Rex muttered, and for a brief moment, he looked Ahsoka's way. Their eyes met, and she could see every morsel of pain in his golden eyes, and it hurt her stomach.

For the next three days, she carried out every kit, bunk and weapon inspection that needed doing, leaving the paperwork on Rex's desk without a word. She cut out her sparring sessions to instead work in the medbay, helping Coric and Kix handle the monstrous amount of wounded men from Umbara.

The medics were hesitant about having her help, and none of the clones were comfortable with being treated by someone in the same Order as the bastard who hurt them, but when they realised that she had nothing but good intentions, they let her be.

She healed as many wounds as she could with the Force, sometimes staying in deep trances for hours on end and then stumbling out of the medbay in the early hours of the morning, collapsing into her bunk only to repeat the same thing the next day.

On the fourth day, she felt the exhaustion hit her when she opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing something fierce, and all her limbs felt like lead as she dragged herself towards the medbay.

Her tiredness must've fried her senses because the next thing she felt was her nose getting bashed into a plate of plastoid and two- _familiar_ \- gloved hands grabbing her shoulders.

She looked up into his golden eyes, blinking groggily, "Sorry, Captain...."

Rex let go of her shoulders but didn't move away like she expected him to, "Are you alright, Commander?"

She had missed his voice.

"I’m fine...." She murmured, going to step around him.

"Ahsoka." She froze at the sound of her name from his lips, halting in her steps. Force, it felt like he hadn't called her that in years. It revived her, making her feel wide awake and not as if every step was like walking through wet cement.

"Yes, Captain?" She asked, not daring to look over her shoulder at him.

She felt the heaviness of his sigh in her bones, "You don't have to do this to yourself to earn back my respect."

Her next breath was shuddery, and she was already walking away, "I know."

When she entered the medbay, Kix was at the door with a raised hand, "We don't need your help today, Commander; thank you."

"What?" She spluttered, "But... there's _so_ much to do!"

She understood that the clones didn't want her around, but Coric said it himself the day before: _this would be a lot harder without the Commander_.

"Sergeant Coric and I can handle the rest." Kix said, still blocking her entry, "You need to get some rest after all that Force-healing you've been doing; Captain's orders."

_Rex, you sneaky bastard._

She sulked back to her quarters. Once she arrived, she didn't climb onto her bunk and get some sleep- she just paced the length of the floor, trying to get her head around the madness on this cruiser.

Did Rex hate her? It would explain why he had been avoiding her, but then why did he order Kix to not let her help in the medbay? Was it because he didn't want her around the men? Did he think she was going to hurt them?

"You'll wear a hole in the floor if you're not careful, sir."

She glanced up to where Fives stood in the corridor, watching her through the open door.

"Fives." She stopped her pacing and put her hands on her hips, "You have no idea how nice it is to hear someone talking to me normally."

The corner of his lip tugged upwards in a playful smirk, "For what it's worth, Ahsoka, the Captain misses having you around."

Her eye-markings all but flew to the ceiling, "He does?"

"Totally." He said, "Even when you're in the mess at the same time as him, he looks ten times happier."

Even though she was confused, Ahsoka couldn't help but feel pride blossom in her chest, "I thought he hated me."

Fives scoffed, "Never, Commander."

Anakin didn't ask why she needed to use his datapad, he just slid it across her desk along with the message that Obi-Wan would be rendezvousing in two rotations.

Slumping on her bunk, Ahsoka connected the datapad to the _HoloNet_ and searched a question:

_‘How to get a soldier to relax?’_

She dived into her research, scanning every page, and jotting down notes in a document to refer to later. There were the standards methods of relaxation, like meditation, reading and taking a hot bath, but Ahsoka knew Rex had never been a fan of sitting still for too long.

Then, she came across an article:

_‘Two guaranteed ways to help your man relax.’_

Rex wasn’t _her man_ , but it would do for now.

To her surprise, the rest of the article consisted of four words:

_‘HJ and BJ, ladies.’_

Confused, she searched the first acronym into a new tab. A variety of results popped up, all slightly different in the way they phrased this... _act_.

Wanking, jerking off, jacking off- they sounded like dance moves more than anything else. Ahsoka frowned, about to search for an _actual_ definition of ‘ _hand job’_ when she saw something that she recognised.

Believe it or not, she _did_ know what masturbation meant.

Obi-Wan was the adult figure in her life who eventually gave her ‘the talk’ after months of Anakin avoiding it.

She knew that her soldiers were well-acquainted with pleasuring themselves in order to relax- that's why there were so many strip clubs and massage parlours that offered discounts to clones on Coruscant.

If the Jedi weren't so strict on abstinence and the whole 'your body is a temple' bantha-shit, then the Force-wielders on the front lines might incorporate masturbation into their own self-care routines.

Ahsoka blushed at the thought, her curiosity getting the get of her as she searched ‘ _Togruta hand job’_ into a new tab.

She wasn't prepared for the images that assaulted her eyes.

She knew her species were heavily sexualised, but the images filling her screen didn't look like the typical pin-ups of her kind that could be found on billboards in the Underworld of Coruscant.

It was a partner act, she assumed. Well, there were a few images of Togruta males tugging on their... reproductive organs alone, but mostly, a female- Togruta or another specie- was on sight to _help_.

She scrolled down the page, feeling her face twist in disgust as a short video appeared amongst the many images. Checking the datapad's volume wasn't on full blast, Ahsoka turned the video on.

Good Force.

She'd _never_ heard a male moan like that before.

It was a human man lying on a bed, and a Togruta woman was sat beside him, her orange hand wrapped around his- what did the guys sometimes call it when they didn't think she was around? Womb raider? Organ grinder?

Ahsoka shivered, trying to only think of it with its technical term: _penis_.

The man writhed on the bed as the woman speeded up her pumps, and Ahsoka felt her eyes widen as white ropes of liquid spurted everywhere. _That wasn't covered in the talk Obi-Wan had with her._

The man let out a few quieter moans as he settled back down, and Ahsoka watched with fascination as all the tension seemed to melt out of his form.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

She glanced at the chrono on her wall- lunch was probably just starting. Rex would be in his office between midday meal and dinner, giving her the perfect time frame to treat her Captain to a bit of stress relief.

Her thoughts halted suddenly; _is this illegal?_

Slightly panicked, she opened up the rules and regulations manual that was downloaded onto every GAR datapad. She searched _hand job_ into the document, followed by _masturbation_ when no results came up.

**_‘Masturbation_ ** _is only permitted whilst not on duty. Clones will not be chastised for masturbating in the barracks, communal showers, or any other private area.’_

With a relieved sigh, Ahsoka returned to the _HoloNet_ , opening a few tabs to start her research. Rex always told her that experience outranked everything, and she didn't want to be a complete shiny going into this.

She wanted it to be memorable for the Captain- and she wanted to help take the edge of the pain off.

An hour later, Ahsoka found herself nervously waiting outside Rex's office, her hands clammy with anticipation.

She knocked again, wondering if he was inside or had gone out to speak to someone. After a few more agonisingly long seconds, she touched the control panel with the Force, and the door swung open.

His office was empty, but not deserted, and judging by the steam in the air, Rex was in the fresher.

Without thinking, Ahsoka slipped inside and let the door close behind her, eyes trained on the fresher door where the sound of running water was coming from.

She walked over to his desk, looking over the various forms and datapads that littered the surface. The inspection forms she'd completed were stacked in a neat pile, obviously having been organised since she threw them there.

The water turned off, and Ahsoka quickly wiped her hands on her skirt, trying to rid her palms of sweat or starfighter grease from where she'd helped Anakin out with something.

The fresher door was yet to open, even though she knew Rex didn't waste time when it came to dressing. She homed in her predatory hearing, not expecting to hear some barely concealed moans and quiet gasps from within the fresher.

Is he-

The sounds were cut off with a frustrated sigh, and after a few seconds, the door opened.

"Commander!"

"Rex." She kept her eyes on his face, refusing to scan his body where the only thing he wore was a towel which hung low of his hips. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Do you need something, sir?" He asked in a monotone.

"No," she replied, trying not to think about his bare chest of chiselled muscles and the odd scar which was lighter against his tanned skin. "Actually, I, uh, came to talk."

Talking was a funny way of putting it.

Rex raised an eyebrow, stepping out of the fresher and taking his undersuit which was folded- per regulation- on his chair. "To talk, Commander? I'm off duty."

"I know." She subconsciously looked at the wall when she heard the towel hit the floor. Curse clones for being so open about nudity. "It won't take long, I promise, and it's not official business."

Rex huffed as he pulled his undersuit to his hips, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Um..." she looked down at his desk, fearing she would blush if she glanced at his half-naked body, "the kit inspection."

"The one you did?" His voice came from right behind her, making Ahsoka jump.

"Uh, yes." She glanced over her shoulder, noticing her was only wearing the bottom half of his undersuit so his chest was still bare.

"It was fine," Rex grunted, moving around her to sit at his desk, still shirtless. He picked up the form and frowned at it, "There's nothing wrong with it."

Kriff. Her heart pounded in her chest, so loud that she feared his genetically modified hearing would be able to pick it up. This was _not_ how she anticipated this meeting going.

"Well," she moved around to where he was sat, "I just wanted to make sure I'd done it right. You and Anakin never let me do them, so I thought they were complicated or something."

Rex suddenly chuckled, and Ahsoka froze on the spot, "Commander, you've never _asked_ to do the kit inspections."

Her lekku flushed with embarrassment, "I would've done them in the past if you wanted me to."

"It takes me ten minutes, kid; they aren't hard." Rex looked up at her, and for a moment, his eyes sparkled the way they did before Umbara, "Thanks for doing them, anyway- and the other inventories."

"No problem." She flashed a smile, feeling some of the weight of the universe lift off her shoulders, "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"We can handle the rest of the damage." He turned back to his desk, switching on a datapad.

His words stung. _The damage_.

"Rex," she softened her tone, "Please, let me help with the paperwork."

He let out a sigh that was usually reserved for the shinies who tried to do more than they were capable of, "You're not going to leave until I say yes, are you?"

Before Umbara, that type of question would've been considered teasing, but now, it was a question of frustration.

"No," she cracked a smile, lifting the spare chair with the Force and putting it next to him, "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it without bothering you."

"Fine," he shifted his chair aside, making space for her but also making sure there's a clear boundary between them. Ahsoka could deal with that. "Dogma's case needs to be presented to the Jedi Council. I know you weren't there, but-"

"I'll do it." She said, cutting him off.

Rex looked at her, "It's not an easy thing to do. I would ask the General, but he's not the best at- what's the word?"

"Sucking up to Master Windu?" She offered, getting a small smile out of the Captain. Before this mess, he would've cracked up at that. "Leave it to me, Rex; I'll make sure Dogma has a good rep."

In her opinion, Dogma deserves a medal, not a trial.

"You need to write a summary of events and consolidate the testimonies of Krell's death." Rex explained, passing her a spare datapad. "Everything you need is on the 'pad."

"Copy that." She put the device on her lap, opening up the necessary documents. Rex didn't say another word as he worked on something else.

In the moment, she didn't mind. Dogma needed her help, and the least she could do for the young clone was help deal with the Council.

She read the different testimonies, impressed with herself because she could tell who was writing each one without having to look at the CT numbers. If the content of the reports wasn’t so damn depressing, she might’ve smiled at how many battle phrases Fives threw into official reports. It was like he was telling a story to little kids with the number of similes and metaphors he used to describe the events leading to Krell’s death.

“Summary… done!” She signed the finished document with a flourish, “All ready for the Council.”

“Good,” Rex grunted, engrossed in his own work. She peered over her shoulder to see he was drafting another report of some kind.

"Rex?"

He hummed in response, not looking away from his work.

"Why are you shirtless?"

"Thought you said you weren't going to bother me." This time, he _was_ teasing, and Ahsoka felt happiness bloom in her heart when he granted her a small smile, "Kix said I need to let my ribs heal, and they can't heal in an undersuit and chest plate."

"What happened to your ribs?" She asked, concerned. She didn't know he'd come off Umbara with injuries.

"Broke three." He replied, looking back at his datapad. Rex was never one to seek attention for a wound, but he would usually give out more information than _that_.

Ahsoka frowned, "That's not what I meant." He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but that wasn't good enough for her.

"I think you can guess how they got broken, sir."

The title was a kick to the gut. Ahsoka felt anger swell in her chest, not at Rex for being blunt, but at Krell. _How dare he lay a hand on her Captain?_

“Don’t look at me like that, Soka,” Rex scolded, turning further away, “I’ve had worse.”

From droids and bounty hunters, yes. He shouldn’t have been harmed by a Jedi- the sole peacekeepers of the galaxy.

Without saying anything, Ahsoka reached around to rest her palm against his ribcage- the Force guiding her to where the pain was. Rex tensed under her feather-light touch, “What are you doing?”

“Relax.” She told him, reaching out with the Force, and pulling it towards them, “Obi-Wan taught me a technique-”

“Commander.” She snapped her eyes open when she felt Rex’s hand close over hers. He stared at her, eyes dark, “Stop it.”

“I was just trying to help,” she stuttered, intimidated by his heavy gaze.

Rex looked at her for a few more moments, scanning her face. He twisted his hand to intertwine their fingers, drawing the air from her lungs, “You can’t fix this, Ahsoka.”

She couldn’t. She could apologise all she liked for not being on Umbara and saving them from Krell, but that didn’t change anything now. All she could do was deal with the aftermath.

“I know,” she whispered, trying to hold his eyes. She squeezed his hand, “But I want to take the edge off.”

Rex frowned, “What do you mean?”

She dropped her hand, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t see the look on his face when her palm fell onto his crotch. Through the Force, she felt his heart skip a beat.

She had to remind herself to breathe as she waited for Rex to react. She didn’t dare open her eyes, not until he spoke first. His groin was warm under her palm, and through the fabric of his undersuit, she could feel the light definition of his member.

Then, fingers wrapped around her wrist, but Rex didn’t push her away. His voice was even, “You don’t have to do this.”

Chills went down her spine, and Ahsoka opened her eyes. “Will you let me?”

Rex stared at her; his lips pressed together in a thin line. His eyes were noticeably darker than before.

“I don’t want you to if you’ll regret it.” His fingers flexed around her wrist, “Your hand is shaking, Ahsoka.”

She glanced down, only just noticing how much her fingers were trembling whilst splayed across his groin. She swallowed hard as Rex spoke, “You’re inexperienced.”

“I know what I’m doing.” She shot back, forcing her hand to stay still.

“Oh yeah?” The corner of Rex’s lip tugged upwards.

“Do you want this or not?” She asked, pressing the weight of her palm against him slightly. Rex grunted lightly, something twitching under her hand.

Slowly, he released his grip on her wrist, giving her an answer. Ahsoka shifted in her chair, keeping her eyes on her hand lest she blushed from looking at his face.

She curved her fingers, not tight enough to be gripping him but far enough to support his shaft which felt a little harder than before. She kept her movements steady and slow, not wanting to rush and mess it up.

Ahsoka nearly jumped when she felt a bare arm press against the back of her shoulders. Rex laid back slightly, his legs automatically spreading at the change in position.

“If I didn’t know any better, Rexster, I’d say you were encouraging me.” She said, wanting to ease the tension in the room. According to the _HoloNet_ , communication during a first-time hand job was crucial.

The Captain scoffed, “I’m more curious as to how you prepared for this, Ahsoka- as this was _obviously_ your intention all along.”

She grinned, casting him a quick glance as she moved her hand at a slightly quicker pace, “Mad about it?”

“Can’t say I am.” She beamed at that answer, “What did you do, watch a porno?”

Her lips scowled in disgust, “Pornography creates skewed expectations of relationships, Rex. It’s demeaning, and entirely looked down upon by the Order.”

There was a pause, then, “But you _did_ watch something, didn’t you?”

Her breath hitched in her throat, “Maybe.”

Rex chuckled, “I can read you like a book, Ahsoka. There’s some inspiration in your eyes- something you’re aspiring to achieve.”

She was certain the chevrons on her lekku were black by now.

A finger caught under her chin, yanking her head up. Rex had a devilishly handsome glint in his eyes, “I’m giving you permission to try to achieve whatever your heart is set on.”

Ahsoka ignored the tease, settling for a raised eye-marking, “You might regret that.”

He smirked, “I don’t think I will.”

He drew his finger from her chin, and Ahsoka’s gaze dropped to his groin which she had been subconsciously rubbing. Beneath her palm, his shaft had grown, and she could clearly see the shape underneath his undersuit.

She’d seen clones’ penises before- they weren’t exactly shy when the Jedi had to venture into the communal showers- but they were never _that_ big.

Maybe Rex was exceptionally _gifted_ in that department.

Rex made a noise, “Getting a little tight, Soka.”

“R-Right,” she stuttered, bringing her other hand down to start fiddling with the zip. It took her shaky hands a few tries to get it undone, and by then, Rex offered some help, easily pulling down the waist of the undersuit to reveal a sight Ahsoka never thought she would ever see.

“Force, Rex,” she said, her eyes not leaving his manhood, “That thing stands at straighter attention than you do.”

To her surprise, the Captain burst into laughter, leaning back in his chair, and bellowing his lungs out. Ahsoka watched- horrified- as the stiff, big penis shook with every laugh.

His reaction was embarrassing, but Ahsoka had to admit it, hearing Rex laugh- like a _proper belly laugh_ \- healed a hole in her chest.

It was a sign that he wasn’t completely broken.

“If you’re done,” she said over his laughter, “according to my research, you appear to be circumcised.”

“We’re bred that way, kid.” Rex said, wiping his eyes, “You say some funny things.”

“Hey,” she snapped, getting his attention, “You can’t call me ‘ _kid’_ whilst we do this.”

“Alright, alright,” he brushed her off, still beaming, “The boys would get such a crack out of what you just said.”

“Good thing they won’t find out then,” she warned lightly, reaching out to take his-

“Not so fast,” he put a hand up, blocking her. His eyes conveyed complete seriousness now, “Firstly, take off your gloves. Secondly, you’re not doing _anything_ with a dry hand.”

Ahsoka frowned, slipping off her gloves and putting them on the desk. The _HoloNet_ talked about lubrication, but they don’t exactly have access to a shop. “Can I use spit?”

Rex snorted, leaning forwards to open a drawer on the side of his desk, “Maybe another time.”

“Who said there’s going to be another time?”

He shot her a look, “You might be so bad that I don’t want you to ever come within six feet of my penis ever- did you just _blush_ from me saying _penis_?”

“Stop teasing me, Rex,” she said, pouting, “I’m trying to do something nice for a friend, and all I get is bullied.”

“I don’t bully you, Soka,” Rex smiled, closing his drawer, and holding out a hand, “Come here.”

She held her own hand out, letting him turn it so her palm was upwards. There was a bottle in his hand, but he was obscuring the label so all she saw was the clear liquid being squeezed out.

“It’s cold,” she said, trying not to pull her hand away from the odd sensation.

“Lube always is,” he tells her, “but it’s more comfortable than friction.”

“Okay,” she let the solution slide over her palm, coating her calloused skin. “What’s next?”

“I thought you did some research- lube is there if you need it,” Rex said, putting the bottle on the desk beside her gloves. If someone were to barge in, it wouldn’t take them long to figure out what was happening. The thought made Ahsoka flush darker.

“Wasn’t sure if you had a preference,” Ahsoka chewed her lip, tentatively wrapping her hand around his stiff shaft.

Force, it felt weird.

She let herself get used to the grip. It was thicker than her lightsaber by several centimetres, and she’d probably need two hands to completely cover the girth, but Rex’s ego didn’t need any more boosting.

Chewing her lip, she slowly slid her hand up the shaft, noticing how slick the lube made the movement. She wasn’t much of a biology fanatic, but her _HoloNet_ research taught her more than a little about the sweet spots.

She must’ve been paying attention to what she was reading because Rex made a soft grunt as she tightened her grip towards the head of his shaft, and his abs tensed as her thumb rubbed over the slit.

“How’s that?” She asked quietly, coming back down the shaft.

Rex cleared his throat, “It’s nice.”

“Really?” She looked up at him, smiling when she saw his eyes were closed. “Not too rough?”

“No,” his features twitched as she reached the base and started twisting her hand, “you can go harder.”

Her smile grew, and her grip tightened by a fraction. She maintained a slow pace, going up and down his shaft. The _HoloNet_ suggested quicker jerks when he was closer to climaxing, and she didn’t want to ruin anything.

The thought of making Rex orgasm like the man in the video set off an ache in her own core.

Rex moaned, biting his lip as his brow furrowed, “Yeah, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Ahsoka smirked at the power she held over him right now.

Ahsoka moved her hand off his shaft suddenly, making Rex gasp as she made a grab for his testicles. According to the _HoloNet_ , they were _extremely sensitive_ , and Anakin made it _very_ clear at the start of her Apprenticeship that kicking any of the clones there- unless it was for self-defence- was extremely inappropriate.

“Careful!” Rex hissed, his eyes opening as he tried to grab her hand.

“Relax; I’ll be gentle.” She promised, swatting his hand away before gently cupping the weird, sagging sack, “Isn’t there supposed to be some hair?”

“Normally,” she looked over his body, noticing a severe lack of hair. Most clones had dark armpits, and trails of dark hair down their lower stomachs, but not Rex. “I prefer to keep it shaved.”

“I see.” She returned her attention to her grip on his scrotum, “Is this alright?”

“A little lighter,” he instructed, and she eased her hold, “Better.”

She cast him a wink, “You’ve always said I’m a fast learner.”

Rex smirked back at her, “You want to know how to make the lucky man feel _really_ good when your time comes, Ahsoka?” He took her hand, moving it so her pointer finger was touching the area beneath his balls, “Here’s the magic spot.”

She pressed lightly, smiling at the way Rex’s eyes went dazed. “You’re the lucky man right now, Rex- nobody else.”

“Sure,” he settled back in his chair, sighing as she poked the soft flesh a little harder. It was the perineum, if she wasn’t mistaken.

Frowning at his sarcastic tone, Ahsoka moved at a speed faster than light, swinging one leg over Rex so she was straddled on his lap- his shaft between them. “Think fast, soldier.”

“Whoa!” His hands flew to her hips, securing her, “What are you doing?”

“Needed both hands,” she smiled down at him, pouring out more lube before taking his shaft and sack again.

Rex let out a guttural moan, his entire six-pack quivering as she heightened the sensation with some quick jerks of his cock. His grip tightened around her hips, and Ahsoka hoped he left a mark or two.

Wow, she was really getting ahead of herself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rex keened as she squeezed the head of his member, watching with fascination as a bead of clear fluid came from the slit. _Pre-ejaculate, more commonly known as pre-cum_.

“No swearing, Captain,” she chided, adjusting her position on his lap. She was flexible, but she was sitting on Rex the way she would sit on a backwards chair, and she was bound to get cramp soon.

She took her hand away from his scrotum to run her fingers down his abs, “Do you remember that time you bench pressed me?”

“Y-Yes,” he muttered, eyes clenching shut as she rapidly tugged on his shaft. Excitement grew in her stomach at the thought of his approaching orgasm.

She hummed, leaning forwards to press a light kiss to his collarbone, “And the time you flipped me over your back in the ring, so hard you knocked the wind out of me?”

“Soka….” He groaned, getting frustrated by her teasing. His grip on her hips was nearly crushing.

“I enjoyed it when you taught me how to shoot your DCs.” She murmured, trailing her lips up his neck. Rex’s skin was sticky with sweat, and she could practically hear his heart thudding out of his chest. “When you had to stand behind me, your chest against my back, and your hand on my waist. You’re such a good teacher, Captain.”

She kissed the skin right below his ear, sucking lightly whilst her hand went double-time on his shaft, “Maybe I just like it when you manhandle me, Rex.”

Rex’s choked scream screeched against her montrals as his manhood twitched erratically in her palm. She kissed his neck once more before pulling back, her own face hot whilst white ropes of semen spurted from his cock.

He moaned louder than the guy in the video, and Ahsoka had to clench her thighs when the noises from his chest vibrated against her montrals.

His head fell back, his mouth parted and chest heaving with every breath. Ahsoka beamed as she looked down the softening penis in her hand- some of the semen got on her knuckles.

“Are you alright?” She asked innocently as Rex lifted his head back up.

“Vision's went white,” he murmured, rubbing his eyes. A distorted laugh escaped his throat, “T-Thank you, Ahsoka.”

“You’re most welcome, Rexster.” She took the opportunity to run a finger up his cock, collecting some of the semen.

Rex watched her out of a gap in between his fingers as she lifted her hand to her lips. His hand shot out, grabbing her wrist, “Nope.”

“I’m only curious.” She leaned forwards, poking out her tongue to try the substance whilst keeping eye contact with him. Rex paled as she closed her mouth, trying to distinguish the exact flavour. “It’s salty.”

“What the hell am I going to do with you?” He asked her, eyes dark.

“I don’t know,” she grinned at him, “How about you walk me to the mess for dinner and we can have a long chat about everything that’s gone unsaid?”

His eyebrows flattened, “I thought you would want-”

“ _This_ was to help you take the edge off.” She said, nodding down to his completely soft cock, “I don’t expect anything in return.”

“But I owe you one.” Rex stood suddenly, grabbing her hips before she could plummet to the ground.

Ahsoka gasped, clutching onto his bare shoulders as he lowered her to sit on the desk. “We’ll see.”

The thought of Rex _doing things_ to her made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Her core throbbed slightly.

“It was very kind of you,” he said, looking down at her with a tender expression.

"It was either that or a BJ." She shrugged, brushing his gratitude off. She only did what any friend would do. "I still have no idea what that is."

Rex looked like he was about to faint, "It's probably for the best that you don't look _that_ up on the _Holonet_."

“No?” She asked innocently.

“Absolutely.” He smiled, “Now, I need to dive in the shower again-”

“Don’t hit your head.”

“Very funny, kid,” he said, rubbing the top of her montrals, “You should probably head to the mess alone; I’ll meet you there.”

“Rex,” she called his name before he walked away, wrapping her arms around his middle, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

He gave her a tight smile, “I know you are.”

Her Captain looked a lot happier as he stepped into the mess hall, and Ahsoka’s knee bounced wildly under the table. She couldn’t believe she had done what she set out to do.

Rex needed a lot more healing to recover from Umbara, but she had succeeded in taking the edge off.

Fives caught her eyes from another table and threw her a wink which silently said: _good work._

"Snips?"

She looked up, jumping slightly when she saw Anakin towering over her table, "Yes, Master?"

Anakin lifted a familiar looking datapad, "If you're going to do some research on my datapad, make sure you wipe the search history once you're done."

Her mouth parted in the shape of an 'o', and Anakin chuckled at her shocked expression, "I'm sorry, Master, it was just for-"

He raised a hand before she could come up with an excuse, a knowing smile on his lips, "I don't need to know the details." Then, he lowered the datapad, still smirking at how mortified she looked, “Don’t forget our meditation session tonight.”

Kriff, she was so screwed.

“Commander,” Rex greeted her confidently, sitting down with his food after Anakin left.

“Good to have you back, Rexster,” she smiled at him, hoping her eyes conveyed how much she had missed him.

Across the room, Anakin glanced back, and it was his turn for his eyes to widen in shock. She could bet there would be a _lot_ of interrogating in their meditation session later.

For now, she enjoyed having her Captain back.


End file.
